Forgive me
by Cheshirecat03
Summary: What if there were two worlds, two sides.One good, one bad. Yumemi is the princess of the good side and Munto is the prince of the bad side. Who will win in this fight of good and evil, will the two leaders hate each other forever or will something completely different happen and will Yumemi find the strength to forgive him his sins. (Summary sucks,i'm sorry)Munto is kind of OOC.
1. Chapter 1

She snapped her eyes open. She was covered in sweat and she was breathing hard. When she looked around she was in her room . Room was big and it looked nice and warm. Walls were light pink color with pretty roses painted all over them. In the corner of the room there was a little table with a mirror and a hairbrush on it .On the other side of the room there was a huge window with pretty green laced curtains. Next to the table was a big wooden wardrobe that had roses and vines painted on its sides. It was truly a room suited for a princess. And she was a princess, princess of the Heavenly lands ,Yumemi.

Yumemi stood up from the bed and went to the table to brush her hair. As she looked herself in the mirror she remembered her dream. She had that dream once again .It haunted her like an angry soul. Even though it happened ten years ago ,she rememberd it as if it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Listen carefully Yumemi" ,said her father._

"_There are two kinds of people in this world,Heavenly beings and people of the Underground" _

_."Daddy, why can't we get along well with each oher, why cant we just be friends", asked little Yumemi _

_."Because,my dear,peoole of the Underground are evil beings who just want to take over the Heavenly lands and turn them into a living hell for us who are trying to protect them"_

_Her father was good,kind,caring,wise…everything one father should was also a very good had long raven black hair,and kind brown eyes,he also wore a beard and Yumemi used to say that he looked like a loved her father,but she didn't look like him at was a spitten image of her mother ."That's scary,why are they so mean?"asked little Yumemi_

"_I don't know,my dear,I really don't know,but that is why we have to fight them and protect what we cae about"_

"_I want to go!",shouted little Yumemi."What did you just say?"asked her father._

"_Next time when you go to fight against people of the Undrground i want to go and fight withyou daddy!"_

"_No Yumemi,you can't 're still a lttle girl and it's dangerous for you",said her father,"You will go when you grow up"_

"_Please daddy,just this once.I promise I won't get in your way and Cloud will be there to protect me too,please",said Yumemi while showing the cutest puppy dog eyes that she could._

"_Okay,okay"her father dropped under pressure,"You can go,but you will not fight,just watch and you have to promise not to get ino trouble"_

"_Yeah,thank you daddy",said Yumemi as she kissed her father on a cheek and stormed out of the room._

_Six days later_

"_NOOO!No,no,no….Cloud you can't die,no,don't leave me Cloud!",screamed Yumemi as sea of tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at her little dead griffin,Cloud._

_Only thing she saw was now a pair of cold amber eyes which stared at her from above"WHY!?WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!?WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"she screamed in agony at the owner of the eyes._

_He just of those cold amber eyes was a small boy,around her had a spiky red hair and a lttle taned skin,his clothes were just red,red her griffins couldn't do anything else as one of her father's soldiers came and dragged her away from could only cry and swear that she will avenge hee dear Cloud._

_End of flashback_

That's how it people of the Underground could fly and Heavnly beings couldn't they started riding griffins so they can fight precisley one year old every person makes a connection with their griffin and that lasts untill the master in history has happened that griffin died before was the first master who lost a griffin and of course she had to replace him,which was very painfull for Cloud was hard,but now she has a new griffin called Ran,but she still can't move yet.

Yumemi placed a brush on a table and tied her long blond hair into a braid. Then she went to the wardrobe and changed into her clothes .She was wearing long sleeved, short, pink dress that left her shoulders visible and a pair of simple pink shoes.

She left her room and went down the stairs, though the castle and into the dining room. The dining room was huge with peach colored walls .On each side of the room were three huge windows that went all the way from the floor to the celling. There were huge red curtains covering every window .And in the middle of the room there was a huge table there at front of the table was seated her father.

"Good morning, Yumemi my dear, did you sleep well last night", asked her father.

"Yes father I did,thank you",she said as she sat beside him.

She actually didn't ,but there wasn't any reason to worry him now,he is just going to were only Yumemi and her father in the familly now, since Yumemi was the only child and her mother died.(_**A|N In the story Yumemi doesn't have a brother**_)

"Yumemi, you don't have to be so formal with me", said her father while pouting,"I liked you better when you were little, you're no fun now" .

"Father please grow up you're a king ,remember?",said Yumemi.

"Hai ,hai",joked her father."

But,Yumemi,are you really okay with going tomorrow", asked her father with concerned look on his face.

"Yes father,I can't hide anymore ,I will go" ,said Yumemi as she stood up from the table.

Tomorrow is finally the day, the day she will go and fight against the people of the Underground, for real this time. Tomorrow is the day she will once again see the red boy who killed her first griffin.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened his eyes as the rays of sun snuck their way into his room through his dark curtains. As he looked around his room he thought about that dream he had, yet again. Walls of his room were some kind of mix between black and red .Curtains covered his small window and his bed, which was in the middle of the room, was huge with black covers .In the corner of his room was a drawer that was big and black .His room was totally dark and gloomy and he liked it that way. Though, his personality really wasn't as gloomy as his room.

He was a prince, a prince of The Underground. So for the sake of his people he had to put up a picture of lonely and dark prince .Although he did that he was actually pretty lively and naughty evil mind. Well he was of the prince of The Underground after all, evil goes with that naturally.

About the dream he had, it was the same dream that haunted him for a long time now, but he just didn't pay attention. Did it matter anyway? Killed an overgrown bird , big deal .He didn't really care about the bird, but he did care about a girl. Girl who rode the bird, girl who screamed at him in despair over losing a bird .Princess of The Heavens.

Why was he even thinking like that, she was supposed to be his enemy. Why did he care. That wasn't the fist time he made a girl cry, so why. Why It was always like that. Every time he had that dream it was always just bunch of why's.

_Flashback_

"_Mother, you promised you will let me go to battlefield tomorrow didn't you? ,said little Munto_

"_Yes, I did son. So what about it?",asked his mother._

"_Nothing ,I just want to make sure that you remember ,because you "forgot" last time"_

"_My, my what's with that tone Munto? You doubt your mother that much? ,asked his mother._

"_Yes", said little Munto coldly._

"_Well, I guess that's okay, I never really gave you reason to believe me ,but don't worry ,I will definitely fulfill my promise this time", said his mother smiling._

_His mother was a bad person. She was evil, she was selfish, her heart was completely black and she cared about only one person in this world._

_Despite her ugly nature. She was very beautiful woman on the outside. She had long silky black hair, same beautiful amber eyes Munto had, small red lips and really pale colored skin. She was tall, proud ,head always up ,look always stern and cold._

_That was his mother._

_And he stood there, or is it better to say flew, because he could fly. He killed an overgrown bird and watched how little girl ,somwhere around his age, soaked in blood screamed birds name._

_Her eyes were full of sorrow and pain when she finally turned her head and screamed:"WHY?!"_

_That was the first time Munto ever felt sorry for someone .First and last .He didn't know what was that, but when he saw he cry, he felt something strange in his chest ,it was very weird feeling. It wasn't really pain, or was it? He never found an answer to that question._

_Anyway, after battle his mother praised him. She said he did a good job. She was very pleased .That was the first time his mother praised him. He thought he would be happy ,but somehow he couldn't. Every time he tried, picture of that little girl would pop into his mind and he just couldn't smile._

_End of flashback_

That was his story. He replayed it in his once again. He didn't even know which time was that .He didn't really care .He just wanted answer to those questions .What was that girl to him ,he didn't even know her name, and on top of that she was his enemy .After he got dressed he went down the stairs. He was wearing a red jacket, a pair of black pants and golden belt.

He got down the stairs and into the dining room .It was huge room with black walls and huge windows with dark red curtains .In the middle of the room there was a huge round table.

There at the table was seated his mother. He sat beside and started eating when she asked:

"Are you ready for tomorrow Munto?"

"Yes, mother" ,he replied.

"Good because you did great on great back then even though you were just a child,now you I expect a lot from you my son"

"Yes, mother", he said.

After that they just ate in silence. When Munto was done he left the room still thinking about the dream, about the past ,about the girl".

_**A\N(Hey, here's new chapter hope you enjoyed it,I did my best,sorry my chapters are so short I'm just used to writing like that .Anyway ,thank you and please review.**_

_**Bye, bye)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A\N(I'M SOOOOO SORRY, I don't have an excuse, I don't know how to apologize, I'm late and I'm sorry, again. Sorry if chapter sucks, I'm sick. SOOOOOO, yeah, enjoy)**_

"…memi sama, Yumemi- sama…", she heard a voice calling out to her.

"W what, excuse me I wasn't paying attention", she turned her head away embarrassed because she wasn't listening.

"Yumemi- sama please pay attention, you know this is important, the big battle is tomorrow." , said bearded man in front of her. That was their old smith, Lens. Yumemi was choosing a weapon for big battle tomorrow, but her thoughts kept flying towards the red boy she will meet.

"_I will kill him, I will kill him…_" , words repeated themselves in her head. She was burning with rage and wish for revenge, her eyes were filled with hate towards the red boy. Lens has never seen his princess looking like that before. He knew something was wrong and he was worried.

"Yumemi- sama, is something wrong?", asked Lens worriedly.

"No, I am terribly sorry Lens, prepare the Ice Rose for tomorrow, let her shine"

Ice Rose was Yumemi's favourite weapon. It was huge sword with silver blade and handle with blue roses engraved in it. It was beautiful and powerful weapon that can cut through steal and stone. It was amazing how such fragile looking girl like Yumemi could wield this incredible sword.

"Very well, Yumemi- sama, she will be ready", with that Lens went to do his job while Yumemi went to continue with preparations for the big battle. Her urge to kill the red prince still burning inside of her.

Words still repeating themselves inside her head: "_I will kill him, I will kill him…"_

Meanwhile on the other side, in the darkness..

"I will not need weapon, my magic is enough!"

"But Munto- sama, it was your mothers order, you know I must fulfill her orders", argued Olen. He was smith of the Underground kingdom.

"It is fine, I will deal with my mother, you can rest assured.", said Munto.

"But Munto- sama, I think it is better if you listen to your mother, we can't have anything bad happening to you, you are supposed to become king. You must be aware of that."

"I am aware, Olen. But I am not sure are you aware what will happen if you keep annoying me", Munto's angry voice filled the silence of the room.

Olen knew what meant to annoy the Underground prince and how he didn't want to experience punishment, he stepped back and let Munto leave.

Munto was especially nervous today. As night came closer, time when he will meet Heavenly princess came closer as well. He still couldn't comprehend his feeling towards her. She was an enemy and he was supposed to hate her, but only he could think about was how beautiful her hair was, how beautiful her eyes were, how beautiful her lips were and how her tears pierced his heart like a sword. He wasn't stupid, he knew that love is what he feels. He just couln't admit, he couldn't love Heavenly princess. He will just suffer. He has to push these feelings to the very depths of his heart and destroy them. He wanted to, but she kept coming back. He continued to drown in the sea of her tears. It was his curse.

"That damn old bitch", Munto walked angrily cursing his mother.

"_As if she cares if I drop dead right now, actually that would be convenient for her. She_ _wouldn't have to give up her position as a queen_.", he thought.

What he was saying was actually true but his mother had her pride as a queen and that pride obliged her to respect tradition. But that didn't matter right now. Right now the only thing on his mind was Heavenly princess. His angel who will destroy him…

"…And troupes _Sparrow_ and _Eagle_ will provide support in case of emergency, did I make myself clear", said Yumemi's father, king of Heavenly lands.

Yumemi was in the middle of the strategic meeting organized by her father. To be precise, meeting was about to end.

"You know we are short on magic powder so make sure every soldier brings three small bags, is that clear?", asked Yumemi's father.

"Yes, my lord", everybody in the room shouted, including Yumemi. Yumemi that does not apply to you, you will bring five bags.

Yumemi was angry. She was being treated like a child again.

"Father, I think I am as capable of protecting myself as the other soldiers I don't need extra protection", said Yumemi.

"Yumemi, you are princess of this kingdom, do you understand that? I know you are well capable of protecting yourself, but you are my only child and you are supposed to become queen of this kingdom in the future. We can't take any chances."

"But Father…"

"No buts Yumemi, this conversation is over. Dismissed!", shouted her father and everybody left the room.

Yumemi didn't want to be treated like a little princess, she wanted to be treated like a soldier. She knew how precious magic powder was to army of Heavenly lands, but there was no argument with her father. She just had to listen and respect his decisions.

And while she went towards her room to sleep, those words crossed her mind once again.

"_I will kill him…"_

Back in the darkness.

"Men, you all know I was never very talkative person, as always I will give one order and that order you will follow…", said Munto's mother, queen of the Underground

Munto stood behind her, looking at her with disgusted eyes. It wasn't secret that he hated his mother, it wasn't secret that she didn't care. And just like she didn't care about him, he didn't take about her shitty speech. His thoughts kept going back to Heavenly princess…

"Go out there and destroy everything! Did I make myself clear?", shouted Munto's mother.

That pulled him out of his thoughts and as his mother's soldiers kneeled and shouted:

"Yes, my queen!", she turned to Munto and said:

"That goes for you too, my son"

"Yes, my queen", said Munto as he kneeled.

"You may go and rest", announced queen and with that meeting was over.

Munto stood up and went towards his room, still thinking about his angel…

_**A|N(And that would be third chapter, this one is little longer, sorry if I had any spelling mistakes, also next chapter will be something like omake. That would be all I have to say, hope you enjoyed and please review**_

_**Bye, bye)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A|N( Hey, as I said in previuos chapter this will be something like omake because it will be really, really short. Even shorter then my previous chapters, if that is even possible. I think I'm too aware of how short my chapters are…ah. Well whatever, hope you enjoy)**_

**Dream**

She was in darkness, everything was black and she couldn't see, when he appeared out of darkness. That same red hair that same amber eyes, but he was somehow different. He wasn't a child anymore, he was tall, he was proud, he was a real man now. He was also very handsome, but she wasn't going to admit that. But his looks weren't the only thing that changed, there was something else, something she couldn't see.

He was on the other side of darkness looking at his angel, no, at his curse. She was shining like the brightest star in his sky. She wasn't a child either, she was grown now and she was even more beautiful than ten years ago when they last met. She was different too, but unlike her, he could clearly see what was different. That wasn't little girl who cried over losing her friend ten years ago. He could clearly see hatred in her eyes as she looked at him. He could clearly see… She wanted him dead and she was the one who was going to kill him. It was painful, his heart was breaking while looking at her eyes full of rage and hatred but he wanted to say it anyway and he took step towards her…

"Don't come any closer you lowlife!", shouted Yumemi

"We will meet very soon, but not like this, we will meet on the battlefield and there I will make you scream, I will make you cry, I will make you beg for your life and then I WILL KILL YOU! Remember that well, Underground prince…"

As she said that pool of blood appeared under them and they started sinking. Munto was so shocked by the words he heard just now that he couldn't move .Her words pierced his heart like million arrows, he was breaking down as they sank in the pool of blood…

As she opened her eyes she saw it was still dark outside so she decided to go back to sleep. She knew they really met in that dream, she knew that he heard her, she knew that he will remember and so she fell into peaceful slumber.

He snapped his eyes open, he was panting, his heart was beating so hard he thought it was going to pop out of his chest. And as one tear rolled down his cheek he repeated to himself:

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream…"

And as darkness continues to watch over them, there is only one question left to ask:

"Was it really just a dream, Munto?"….

_**A|N(Sooo, that would be… extra chapter, shall we say? Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review**_

_**Bye,bye)**_


End file.
